


Redo

by Bitchii_usa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchii_usa/pseuds/Bitchii_usa
Summary: This time, Vegeta won't fail his son.





	Redo

**REDO**

_Not Again._

The thought barely registers in Vegeta's mind before his feet are moving, his heart rate increasing with every step. The sky around him flashes in a sequence of vivid colors, but the only hue he can focus on is a soft lavender. The seconds seem to stretch into hours before he finds his destination, and once he does, he plants his feet firmly into the ground, his arms stretched outwards until he resembles a cross.

He can barely hear the voice behind him - - - he can barely hear  _anything_ \- - - outside of the ringing in his own ears. He narrows his eyes as he prepares to take the pain of the oncoming blast, and he's even attempted to close them. But his Saiyan pride says otherwise; if this is supposed to be the end for him, he'll take it proudly. Especially since he has an audience. So he locks his eyes at the center of the blinding light, and doesn't even flinch when the embers begin to violently lick at his skin.

 _Shit_ , it hurts. And it hurts a lot more than he thought it would. Every inch of his skin feels like it's seconds from combustion, and he's forced to deal with it until the darkness calls him. He feels the tough material of his armor crackle, the spandex of his suit deteriorating to dust. He's forced to let out a breath that feels trapped inside of his chest as the blast pierces through his skin, and Vegeta is more than sure that he's tasting the bitter acidity of death again. Except this time, he's not quite sure if he's fine with leaving everything behind.

_For Mother, who's still at home waiting for you to return…_

A serene shade of blue slams into Vegeta's mind as his feet lose their ground and gravity takes over, and he doesn't fight the buckling of his knees. His heart tightens with a grip of guilt as he realizes that he  _didn't_ consider Bulma in all of this. Again. Those crystal eyes that pleaded for his safe return when they ascended to the future, those pouty lips that quivered with the possibility that everything might not be all right. Would she be upset with him, even after knowing  _what_  he was doing it for?

He wishes he could kiss her again, somewhere in the privacy of Capsule Corps like he's done so many times before. He prays to a kami that once feared his existence and hope that Dende will let him see her again. But he's reminded that here in this hell, there is no Kami. No, there's only pain, and he's currently drowning in it.

_I can't let you die here. Not again._

Poor Trunks, Vegeta thinks. He'll have to grow up without a father when he shouldn't have to. He's not at his peak yet, not for a boy of twelve. Who will teach him? Vegeta closes his eyes as he feels his body fall backwards. The blast is over and night has descended over the ruined city again, but for Vegeta, it's the dawn of his journey to hell. Again.

_Mother is waiting for you…_

The ground is a lot softer than he would have given credit for, and a lot warmer too. Vegeta is sure death has come for him already, because he's adamant he's just landed on a cloud. His eyes are closed finally because there's nothing left to look at, and he'll be damned if the last thing he sees is the dark smirking grin of a fake Goku.

_I can't let you die…_

At least it was worth it. At least this time, he made the right decision. Vegeta never admitted it, but he was always haunted with the image if seeing his son die before him while he looked on like some shaken spectator. It was what prompted him to be better to the younger Trunks, as if his more dutiful parental presence would erase the guilt that slept in his bones. It didn't. But now, he could make up for it.

The corners of his mouth slightly lift with the thought, and finally he's ready for death. He's even got a wisecrack ready for King Yemma about how this time he has to at least  _consider_  letting him go to King Kai's. He's prepared for the fiery pits of hell nonetheless. He's sure there's  _lots_  of people who will have a bone to pick with him there.

_I can't let you die, Father._

The sleeping bones in Vegeta's body are jolted away, as if he's been doused in a caffeinated of senzu beans. He almost doesn't want to open his eyes, but his body feels rejuvenated and his curiosity gets the best of him. As soon as he does, he's met with a set of eyes that are so identical to his own, and so much like his wife's. He watches the transition of worry to glee unfold in the pits of the electric blue irises before him, and Vegeta can't seem to register what's happening.

"Father! It really worked!" Trunks throws him a smile that resembles Vegeta, and moves his hand away from his chest, allowing Vegeta to sit upright.

"That was very good, Trunks, " Kaioshin is stroking his chin in awe, his eyes darting back and forth between the duo. "To think you've had these abilities all along is astounding. Perhaps we can arrange something if we make it out of this alive. "

Trunks nods his head, but his stare hasn't wavered. Vegeta is confused, but he's at least able to understand that somehow, Trunks was able to heal him from the brink of eternal rest. A thank you is buried under his heavy tongue, but he can't seem to dig it up from his cotton mouth. Thankfully, Trunks beats him to the punch.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Father. Like I told you, I can't let you die. For either of my Mother's sake. And Little Me as well. "

Something wells up in Vegeta that almost causes him to choke. A tit for tat seems to have occurred here, and he  _really_  wants to be the one to tell Trunks he's glad that he's okay.

Trunks looks down to the ground and bites his lip as if he's a little boy who's just gotten caught with something. Sort of like his younger counterpart who's probably doing a good deal of waiting himself.

"Father," he says softly, not meeting Vegeta's stare, "Back there, with Goku Black's attack…. I….  _You_ … What I'm trying to say is.. "

"If you're trying to thank me, do so by staying here and protecting that girl," Vegeta stands and dusts his pants, watching debris and his emotions fall to the ground. He knows what's behind Trunks words. He understands the man that Trunks knew back in the Era of Cell, and how that is a stark contrast from the Vegeta of today. And while he doesn't blame him for his sentiments, it's not a conversation that Vegeta will have with him. Especially not here. He turns to look at Trunks and nods, hoping what he wants to say is conveyed.

_As if I'd let you die again, son._

Vegeta rolls his gloves down to his wrists and stretches his fingers, feeling just well enough for a round two. Not that it matters; Goku Black is too strong, and not even the combines strength of three Saiyans is enough to make him crumble. He watches as Goku lands on the side of him, barely catching his breath.

"I saw what you did, Vegeta, that was brave. Glad you're okay."

Vegeta nods, not bothering to look over to Goku. "We'll probably die here, you know that right? "

Goku chuckles and stands upright. "I still ain't givin' up. I'll fight with everything I got. "

"As will I."

Goku Black is on the move again, and this time there a billions of him, so much so that Vegeta knows his words will come true faster than expected. He has just enough time to tell Trunks to go back to the past where it's safe and to take Mai with him. Trunks argues, but Vegeta isn't budging. He leaves him with a message for Bulma, and instructions to take care of her in his place. He knows Trunks wants to be the victor here, he knows that he wants to be the hero of his own world.

But as Trunks climbs into the cockpit of the time machine and begins to hover slowly from the ground, Vegeta knows he made the right decision. Because when it comes to letting his son meet a premature demise instead of a life that he  _should_  be living, all Vegeta can think is:

_Not Again._

_OooOooo_

_I know I've been a ghost lately lol, I blame life and it's constant surprises._

_Was watching the Cell Games again and noting the relationship between Vegeta and Trunks and what would Vegeta think if he saw these events with his current set of mind. And this little baby was born. Hope it makes sense lol._


End file.
